This invention is directed to an electronic wristwatch having a calendar display arrangement, and in particular to an electronic wristwatch having a calendar display arrangement for memorizing and displaying a plurality of predetermined dates therein.
Heretofore, electronic wristwatches capable of highly accurate timekeeping have gained widespread popularity. In particular, digital display wristwatches utilizing a liquid crystal display digits for providing a digital display of timekeeping information, calendar information and the like have contributed to this popularity. Moreover, these digital display electronic wristwatches have been equipped with timers and alarms in order to provide signals to the wearer of the wristwatch that a particular amount of time has elapsed, or alternatively, that a particular time has arrived.
The instant invention is directed to applying this type of concept to periods of time that extend over weeks and months instead of minutes and hours as are often measured in electronic wristwatches having chronographic displays and/or alarm devices. It is noted that in daily life, people often utilize diaries, appointment books and the like to arrange a schedule for a month or a period of several months. Such information as office holidays, school holidays, birthdays, etc. are entered into the diary or calendar in order to facilitate one's planning. To this end, the instant invention is characterized by the use of a calendar display arrangement in an electronic wristwatch that permits a plurality of dates over a period of several weeks or several months to be stored in a memory, and conveniently displayed by a digital calendar display.